Liquid phase sintered tungsten heavy alloys (WHAs) are commonly used as the armor piercing core material/penetrator material for medium to large calibre kinetic energy ammunition used by the United States Army. These conventional WHAs are manufactured by liquid phase sintering a powder blend of tungsten and a nickel-base matrix.
Although both WHA and depleted uranium (DU) alloys are candidates for such kinetic energy penetrator (long rod) applications, the DU alloys have consistently demonstrated superior terminal ballistic performance. While increasing the strength and hardness of DU alloys significantly increase their penetrating capabilities, corresponding increases in the strength and hardness mechanical properties of WHAs do not appear to increase their penetrating capabilities. Despite the superior performance of DU alloys and tungsten-DU composites as armor piercing core material, environmental and political concerns associated with the use of depleted uranium have contributed to the Army's continuing efforts to develop a less hazardous, and environmentally more benign armor piercing core material.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a depleted uranium-free armor piercing core material for kinetic energy ammunition.
Another object of the present invention to provide a depleted uranium-free armor piercing core material for kinetic energy ammunition that has performance characteristics equal to DU alloys.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a depleted uranium-free armor piercing core material for kinetic energy ammunition that has performance characteristics superior to DU alloys. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide improved penetrator tungsten heavy allow compositions by replacing the conventional nickel--base matrix with depleted uranium--free matrices.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.